Only Love She'd Ever Known
by fearlessummer
Summary: Six years after their Senior Year, Brittany and Santana are leading separate lives. But what will happen when Brittany comes home from tour to find the only love she's ever known? Brittana possible Faberry. Based off the song, "Mary May & Bobby" by Joe Purdy
1. Wicked Game

**A/N:**Well, here's another story. Sorry I keep starting and stopping. Hopefully it won't happen with this story. This story is pretty much a future fic, with some flashbacks from the past. The storyline is based loosely around the song: "Mary May & Bobby" by Joe Purdy

I do not own Glee or "Mary May & Bobby" by Joe Purdy…unfortunately…

* * *

**Only Love She'd Ever Known**

Chapter 1: Wicked Game

"_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you."_ – Chris Isaak (Wicked Game)

**Lima, Ohio – 2012**

_Santana stood there in the middle of a crowded airport with tears in her eyes. Nothing made sense here, at least not anymore. __She felt the wetness streaming down her face, like a dysfunctional waterfall. Only the girl in front of her could create those tears; to make the brunette this vulnerable. Santana wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, raising her gaze to peer at the glazy blue orbs staring back at her. The Latina struggled to let out a sob, biting her bottom lip to the stage where she tasted blood. The blonde who stood opposite the broken girl stepped forward, dropping her hand luggage to the ground with a thud. Her petite arms rose over Santana's shoulder pulling her in close, so the smaller girl could snake my arms around her waist. Santana planted her head in the crook of her lover's neck, taking in her sweet scent which has kept her sane all these years. _

"_San," She croaked out; her voice breaking. "I have to go or I'll miss my flight."_

_Santana reluctantly loosened her arms around the taller girl's waist and turned her head to face her. "I don't want you to go," the brunette said sadly, suddenly feeling tired from all the crying. Brittany wore her trademark pout, while her motionless tears rested on her cheeks and her fingers gently drawing circles around Santana's neck._

"_San, we've talked about this," the blonde said defectively, wiping away the Latina's tears. "We made a pinkie promise in fifth grade that after graduating senior year we would make our dreams come true, remember?…even if that meant that we don't see each other. But, it's going to be okay, alright? You are going to go to New York, San. You are going to become the amazing famous singer you've always wanted to be and I'm going to Florida State to study dance. Our dreams are finally going to come true and when they do, we'll find each other in the end. You've always been the one for me, San and there's no way I'm ever letting you go." _

_Santana couldn't hold back a cry any longer, feeling her whole body shake as she tightened her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her into another bone-crushing hug. "Write to me every day, okay? No matter what, I need to know you're okay. God, I love you so much Britt."_

"_I love you too, San," the blonde sniffled, "more than you'll ever know."_

"…_announcing the last call for passengers of Flight 372A to Florida. That's Flight 372A to Florida to please proceed to Terminal 7."_

"_That's me," Brittany whispered into the brunette's shoulder, not making an attempt to move. "I'm going to miss you so much, San. Promise me you won't get into any trouble, okay?" _

_Santana managed a small laugh, raising her head to meet Brittany's gaze. She nods, looking into Brittany's mesmerising blue orbs, which she has grown accustom to over the years, yet still leaving her faint. "I promise."_

_Brittany smiles through her tears and leans forward pressing her lips on the brunette's, while tangling her nimble fingers through Santana's dark hair. Santana tugs the taller girl closer, pulling their bodies together and cherishing the time they had left with one another. Their kiss is precipitated, yet passionate, revealing the feelings which have been there since they were both five years old._

"_Okay, I really have to go now," Brittany said, unwillingly pulling out of the kiss. After treasuring the brown orbs in front of her for one last time, the blonde picked up her handbag which was thrown on the ground. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."  
_

* * *

**Lima, Ohio – 2018**

"Santana! Jesus, what's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing," Santana snarled back, collecting the empty beer bottles remaining on the bar table. Her life had changed dramatically over the past six years. She attended college at Julliard for a year in the performing arts domain. She was one of the top students in her class, excelling in both her end of year exams and practices. _Her dreams were coming true._ But the streak of bad luck that follows the brunette finally caught up with her, leading her back to where it all began: Lima, Ohio.

"Cut the crap, Lopez. I've known you since we were twelve. I can tell when something's up. You've been staring at that bottle for the past half hour," the short blonde in front of her explained, putting down the beer bottle and turning to face the distracted brunette. "Now tell Aunty Quinn, what this is all about."

Nothing.

"Is this about Brit…?"

"No. Nu-uh," Santana interrupted, putting her hand up to stop her best friend. "Don't you dare say her name, okay? We do not talk about her anymore. She's gone. She left. It's over; got it, Fabray?" Santana threw the bottle hard down on the table and flung her cleaning rag across the room in anger. Before the Latina could get up and leave, she felt a set of fingers wrapping around her small wrist. Santana tugged her arm away, already knowing the comfort Quinn would try to give her wouldn't do her any good.

"San, I'm sorry. I know it's still fragile for you to talk about it, but it's been six years. This self hating shit you keep doing to yourself needs to stop," Quinn says, with as much compassion as she can. "This wasn't your fault. As much as she was my best friend at the time, it wasn't your fault. But, Santana, you need to let this go. You can't have it ruining your life forever."

Santana remained silent, staring blankly at the dirty floor of the town's bar she works at.

"I know you miss her. I get it. I get that you've become this defensive bitch, because you're angry. You're angry at her, because she didn't write you back, but you're mostly angry at yourself, because you feel responsible. But you don't need to feel that way, Santana. You're a lot better than you know" Quinn said, still receiving silence. "See? I know you better than you think."

Santana let out a small smile, looking back to her best friend. "Whatever, Fabray."

* * *

"Ash, are you sure it's okay if I crash at yours?"

"Britt, seriously. I haven't seen you in months and I need my big sister back, so of course its okay," Ashley laughed, adjusting her phone on her shoulder. "Where are you now?"

"I literally just got my luggage, so I should be home in about an hour or so. It's going to be so weird coming back home," Brittany sighed, thinking about all the memories which were created whist living in Lima. All the memories of _her_.

Ashley laughed, "Well, nothing much has really changed, Britt. It's still the typical suburban town with only one decent restaurant and a substantial amount of college drop-outs. I'm sure you'll fit right in," her younger sister teased.

"Hey! You do know I only dropped out because I was chosen to be on the Beyonce' tour, right? You remember that?" Brittany joked.

"Hmm, may have slipped my mind. Now hurry up and get your ass over here!"

"Patience, little sis. I'll go to the supermarket on the way, so I can make us some dinner. It's my treat, but only because…Ash?"

Brittany was left with a dead tone on her phone. _Typical._ Brittany smiled, shaking her head, before getting into her car.

_Home here I come.  
_

* * *

**A/N:**Yay/Nay?


	2. Turning Pages

**A/N:** Oh, wow. 10 reviews in the first chapter - score! Thanks for your kind words. Hopefully I can update regularly, since I've almost finished my semester of school. This is kind of just a filler chapter, so you guys are kind of clear with what's going on and who associates with whom…

I do not own Glee or "Mary May & Bobby" by Joe Purdy…unfortunately…

* * *

**Only Love She'd Ever Known**

Chapter 2: Turning Page

Brittany roamed through the familiar isles of Lima's only supermarket, noting that none of the positioning had changed at all. The long rows of shelves reminded her of when she and _her_ were in tenth grade, going through their rebellious stages as teenagers. They would ride trolleys down the strip of the isles, stealing candy which they would stash in their tight cheerleader uniforms. Brittany would make her dance with her, leaping across the narrow floors. As much as the brunette wanted to refused, she desired to make the blonde happy and reluctantly danced along to the cheesy music playing through the supermarket's speakers.

Brittany smiled at the thought, but quickly brushed it aside. _You need to stop thinking about her. She's probably moved on by now._ The blonde headed over to the cheese section, willing to make herself some much needed fondue, which she wasn't allowed to eat on tour because of their strict dieting. Touring with Beyonce' was a massive honour and an amazing experience for Brittany, but not being able to have a solid meal made her miss home.

"Good to know you haven't changed much."

Brittany turned around to see a familiar looking brunette standing in front of her. She was wearing a short vintage dress, stopping just above her knee and pale tights, contrasted with black flats. The blonde threw her hands to her mouth in surprise, letting a wide smile draw across her face. "Oh my god! Rachel!"

The short brunette let out a large laugh, whist Brittany gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Good to see you too, Brittany," Rachel giggled, returning the hug. "And it's good to see that your love of cheese products is just as strong as it was in high school."

Brittany finally released Rachel from her death grip and smiled, happy to see her friend again. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in New York doing Broadway."

"Yes, you are correct, Brittany. But those shows can only last for a certain amount of time I'm afraid. So, I decided to take a much needed break before I start the auditioning process again. I've only been here for about a week or so," Rachel exclaimed, using lively hand gestures. "I guess I don't really need to ask what you've been up to, Miss Single Lady. Since you've been living with Kurt, he's been telling me all about it. He's definitely jealous that you're shaking it with Beyonce'."

Brittany modestly ducked her head at the complement, not being able to wipe a smile off her face. Kurt, who she lived with in Florida, was finding it hard to get a job since his application for NYDA was rejected in Senior Year. He hadn't applied for any other schools and decided to move to Florida to get involved in small plays before he made his way to New York.

"It's amazing, Brittany. Ever since Glee club I knew you'd go far in dancing, even if Mr. Shue never really took advantage of it. You were the best dancer there; hell, you even beat Mike," Rachel said, presenting a wide grin.

Brittany laughed at the memory of her Glee club days. It had been so long, yet it seemed like only yesterday. The lengthy rehearsals for Sectionals, the constant bickering and drama - Brittany could remember it all. But the memory she would always keep close to her heart was the first time Santana sang publically about her feelings…

* * *

**Lima, 2012**

"_That was beautiful as always, Rachel. Thank you," Mr. Shue praised, as he always did after every performance. The curly-haired man got up from his seat to look around the choir room. "Alright, who's up next?" he said, slapping his hands together._

_The room stayed silent, with numerous heads turning towards Finn and Blaine, who took the usual solos; yet they stayed motionless. Brittany fiddled with her fingers in her lap, wishing that someone would fit up the awkward silence that erupted in the choir room. _

"_Ah, Santana. Take the floor," Mr. Shue said in a surprised tone._

_Brittany's head shot up fast, looking to her right to see her best friend's hand rise, wearing a nervous look on her face. 'But she never sung', Brittany thought. The dancer could evidently see the nerves rising from the Latina's body and the serious facial features she wore as she made her way to the front of the room. The brunette rubbed her sweating palms against her red cheerios uniform, trying to collect herself as the music began to play. _

"I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you"

_Brittany could tell how nervous she was from her shaky voice which penetrated the room, but the amount of emotion and passion she put into only those two lines made Brittany melt. Santana's eyes left the floor to stare intensely into Brittany's, internally hoping she would understand that the song was for her._

Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours  
If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough

_Brittany's smile grew within every line. Santana was singing to her and only her. The secret handholds under the table, the quick pecks, the 'friendly' hugs – they were all coming out. Brittany knew how hard this would be for Santana. The many months, even years that they had to hide their relationship and had to cover up their feelings were finally coming to an end. _

I would have known what I was living for  
What I've been living for

_Santana's eyes remained on Brittany's as she moved towards the blonde almost like a magnetic force. At that moment it felt as though they were the only ones in the room. That no one else mattered. _

Your love is my turning page  
Only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
I surrender who I've been for who you are

_Santana kneeled down in front of Brittany's chair, grabbing her shaking hands that her placed in her lap. Brittany could feel tears' subconsciously running down her cheeks as the brunette was pouring her heart out in front of the whole glee club. Santana gently smiled at her girlfriend, wearing a hint of pride and relief. _

Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
I would have known what I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for

_As the song came to a close, Santana could feel her eyes watering, mirroring her girlfriend's expression of satisfaction. They both stared into each other's eyes, not wanting to move. Brittany lowered her gaze to Santana's lips, not wanting to move in case Santana wasn't ready for any public displays of affection. Santana however grabbed Brittany by the back of her neck and kissed the blondes lips with even more passion that was sung previously._

_Their moment was ruined however by the applause from the rest of the glee club members. Santana broke the kiss remembering that there were other people in the room. Looking around nervously, she saw the smiles on everyone's faces and the tears streaming down, well only Tina's face really…_

_Santana let out a sigh of relief. She did it. She had finally come out to let the world know she was head over heels in love with Brittany S. Pierce._

* * *

"Brittany? Brittany, are you alright?"

Brittany broke out of her nostalgia to stare at the confused brunette in front of her. "Ur, yeah. Sorry, I guess I kind of just zoned out."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding. "It's hard being back here, isn't it?"

Brittany let out a sigh and lightly nodded. "Harder than I thought."

"I understand. When I first came here all I could think about was Finn and all those locked memories I had of him seemed to come right back to me," she said, sadly.

Rachel and Finn were together for the majority of high school, being the most on and off again couple in the school. After graduation however, Finn didn't get into his acting course he wanted, while Rachel's dream of attending NYADA came true, leaving the boy to ponder over his life with his future wife. They reluctantly broke it off in the car on the way to the station where she would board for New York and haven't seemed to talk to each other since. The last Brittany had heard of Finn was from Kurt, who said he went off to the army to try and find himself and honour his father.

"I guess all your memories are coming back too? Of her?"

Brittany's head shot up to look at Rachel. "How…How did you know?"

"She used to live with Mercedes in New York and since Mercedes and I were in a small off-Broadway show together, she told me about what happened," the brunette said, smiling sadly at the blonde. "I'm really sorry, Brittany. You guys were amazing together. It was a shame that you…"

"How is she?" Brittany said, interrupting the brunette. The words were coming out of her mouth before she had time to process. "I mean, do…do you still talk to Mercedes?"

Rachel nodded slightly. "Yes I do, Brittany. She told me she moved out a couple of months ago…" The brunette looked up to see the blonde waiting in anticipation for her continue. "I don't know how to tell you this, Britt…"

"Please," Brittany pleaded. She wanted…no she _needed_ to know how she was doing. Just because they weren't together anymore, didn't mean that Brittany stopped caring. They had been best friends since they were both six and with knowledge that they wouldn't able to see each other, the blonde struggled to move on. _I still haven't moved on._

Rachel let out a defeated sigh, looking up into the blue orbs staring back at her. "Santana's parents died six months ago. She's back in Lima..."

* * *

**A/E: **Sorry, I ended I on a little cliff-hanger. But next chapter I'll have Britt's reaction and more about Santana. This was kind of just a filler chapter. There will be more interaction and hopefully thrown some Brittana in there. I kind of want to build up to that though…

**Song:** "Turning Page" – Sleeping At Last


	3. Right Through Me

**A/N:** Haha thanks for the reviews, guys! There's still a lot to be explained, so hopefully a lot of things will fit into place as the story goes on

I do not own Glee or "Mary May & Bobby" by Joe Purdy

* * *

**Only Love She'd Ever Known**

Chapter 3: Right Through M

_Rachel let out a defeated sigh, looking up into the blue orbs staring back at her. "Santana's parents died six months ago. She's back in Lima..."_

Brittany stood speechless, trying to process the small, yet extensive amount of information. _Santana. Parents. Dead. Lima. How can this be happening?_

"I'm so sorry, Brittany," Rachel continued. "I know they were like your second pair of parents…"

The rest of Rachel's concerned words were muffled by Brittany's internal battle with herself. Maria and Michel Lopez _were_ like her second pair of parents. Maria used to take her and Santana to ice cream every Thursday after school, ever since the first day they met. They would talk about school, cheerleading and glee and somehow, even though Santana thought it was childish, Brittany always knew the brunette enjoyed spending time with her mum. When Santana told them about her being gay and her relationship with the blonde, they were nothing but supportive. She had always loved Santana's family and actually grew quite envious of them. Sure, Brittany was close to her parents, but ever since her parents divorced when she was thirteen, she was rarely able to see her father.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Rachel said gently, looking hesitant about how to show her sympathy.

"How…How did it happen?" Brittany croaked out, feeling tears weld in her eyes.

Rachel looked around the almost empty supermarket. Looking down at her wrist watch, she realise it must almost be closing time. "Do you have somewhere to go? There's a lot I need to tell you."

* * *

"Santana, are you okay?"

Quinn walked behind the bar to see the brunette on the floor, attempting to clean up a shattered bottle that was dropped on the floor.

"Fine, Quinn," she said, sharply, pulling a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "Shouldn't you be on stage?"

Quinn sighed, approaching the crouched brunette, "Puck's taking over my shift. He said something about impressing desperate drunk girls at happy hour or something," the blonde said in a disgusted tone.

Santana released a small laugh, putting the smashed pieces in a bin underneath the bar. "Trust. I don't know why you look so surprised. He's been a perverted ass since high school."

"And you've been an aggressive bitch," the blonde said, calmly, earning a weak glare from her friend. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine, Fabray. You need to stop worrying about me," Santana said, standing up to look around the bar.

"I can't help but worry, Santana. So much shit has happened. You've lost so much and I'm scared you're going to do something stupid." Santana scoffed, leaving the blonde only to continue, "Hey, it's happened before, remember? The time Finn outed you and I found you unconscious in the bathroom stall? This is serious, S. You're my best friend. The Unholy Trinity, remember?"

"We haven't been The Unholy Trinity since _she_ left," Santana snapped, pounding her fist against the counter, earning startled looks from various customers. "You don't think I know about how shit my life is? How pissed off I am that the love of my life left me? That I got expelled from college in my first year? That my parents died? That my dream of becoming a singer has turned to shits, so I waste my time in this fucking bar? You don't think I've realised how much I've lost? I have nothing."

The brunette quickly wiped away the tears that she didn't even notice were streaming down her face. "I'm going on my break now," she croaked out, avoiding eye contact with her friend. She grabbed her keys from the small shelf and made her way to the parking lot.

Once she got into her car, she slammed her hands hard against the steering wheel, unable to control her tears anymore. This was the first time she had cried in years. When Brittany didn't reply to her letters, Santana was a total mess. She refused to talk to anymore and never wanted to go anywhere even up to the point where Julliard had to expel her for missing too many classes. She couldn't even cry when she found out about her parent's death, only being able to feel the numbness of emotions.

Loud struggled cries were coming out of Santana's mouth as the brunette had trouble breathing.

_I am such a mess. Maybe my abuela was right. Maybe I am nothing._

* * *

"A car crash?" Brittany said in disbelief.

"It was tragic. They were on the way to the airport to visit Santana and a drunk driver cut them off," the brunette said sadly, putting on her indicator to turn right.

The two women decided to leave Brittany's car at the supermarket, so they could talk about the whole "Santana situation," whist Rachel drove the blonde home.

"How…How's Santana. Is she okay?" To Brittany it felt so foreign talking about Santana without crying, let alone saying her name out loud.

Rachel hesitated before she answered. "She's been through a lot, Britt. Moving to New York in the first place was hard for her and when she got expelled…"

"Wait. She got expelled?" Brittany said, shocked. _Julliard is something Santana's always wanted. Her dreams were going to come true, "_How?"

"Being away from you was hard for her. She cried all the time. Mercedes called me most nights to help comfort her and it was like she was her weepy drunk self twenty-four seven. She skipped too many classes for her to pass and the college expelled her. She stayed in New York for quite some time, working in some casual jobs, but then she heard about her parents…"Rachel trailed off, knowing the subject of Santana's parents was quite a fragile one for the dancer.

"So she hasn't been back to New York since?" The blonde asked out of curiosity.

Rachel shook her head, keeping her eyes on the road. "Nope. I haven't seen her around yet, but Mercedes says she's like a completely different person. Keeps more to herself, more angry…"

"She has every right to be angry," Brittany said quietly. "She's been through hell over these past six years and what have I've been doing? Through everything she will always be my best friend and I wasn't there for her." The dancer could feel the tears starting to erupt in her eyes.

Rachel pulled into a drive way, making Brittany look out the window to find her sister's house in front of them. The brunette took off her seatbelt to fully face the blond opposite her.

"Brittany, this is definitely not your fault. Don't blame yourself for something you have no control over," she said, pulling the crying girl into a hug.

"Thank you, Rachel," Brittany sniffled. "I'm glad we ran into each other."

Rachel gave her a small smile, "Me too. If you need anyone to talk to I'm here okay? I'll be living with my dads so you know where I'll be."

"Thanks Rach," the blonde said again, exiting the vehicle.

After they say their goodbyes, Brittany internally slaps herself in the face, realising she left her bags in her car at the supermarket. _What a tiring day. _Not only did she have mild jetlag, but the amount of crying she had done had worn her out. The things that Rachel were saying about Santana made her worry. _Was she really okay? Where was she living? What does she do?_

"Britt!"

Brittany was interrupted by her thoughts to see her sister standing on the front porch of her house. Not seeing her sister for so long, a wide grin appeared on her face as her younger sister ran towards her. Brittany lifted her in the air as the two hugged, spinning the small blonde in the air.

"Ash! I've missed you so much!" The dancer said as she lowered her sister to the group, "How are you?"

"Pretty good. How was your flight? The airport systems here are pretty sh…Have you been crying?" Ashley said, concerned.

"I…I ran into Rachel at the supermarket," the blonde hesitates. "She…"

"Berry's back in Lima? Jeez, never would I have seen the day when she would come back here over her precious New York. Is she still obsessed with gold stars? God, she used to stick them on my locker to urge me into that glee club of yours. She kept blabbing on how metaphors were important or something. I can…"

"Ash."

"Oh, sorry. You were saying."

"Santana's back."

* * *

**A/E: **Thanks for the kind reviews. It's been pretty Britt-centric, since I wanted San's story to be quite mysterious. Hopefully some questions were answered. If the there are questions, ask away!


	4. Turning Tables

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I know it's going kind of slow, but I want to create the build up. They will see each other soon, I promise!

I do not own Glee or "Mary May & Bobby" by Joe Purdy

* * *

**Only Love She'd Ever Known**

Chapter 4: Turning Tables

"_Santana's back."_

"I know…" Brittany's sister said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"You what?" Brittany spat. _How could my own sister not tell me this?_ The blonde dancer clenched her jaw, feeling the anger built up inside of her.

"I…I'm sorry, Britt. I know I should have told you, but you were on a world tour," Ashley pleaded, throwing her hands in the air. "You were touring with fucking Beyonce' and I knew you'd drop everything you've worked hard for if I told you she was back. Even though she hurt you, I know that you would buy the first plane ticket home to make sure she was okay. Britt, I couldn't let you jeopardise this opportunity that you've worked too hard for to do something you might regret later on."

Without a word, Brittany walked into her sister's house to take a seat on the familiar couch in the living room. _How does everybody know what happened except me?_ She knew she couldn't be angry with her sister for long and that she had a fair point. She _would_ have dropped everything. The Beyonce' tour, dancing, college – she would have thrown that all away just to catch a glimpse of the brunette. Brittany heard the door close; suspecting Ashley eventually followed her inside. Feeling a dip in the sofa, Brittany sighed preparing for a confrontation or another excuse to cry.

"Did you know about her parents?" Ashley said quietly, trying not to upset the blonde too much. Brittany fiddled with her fingers on her lap and slightly nodded; biting her tongue to fight back the struggled tears.

"I'm so sorry, Britt. I wanted to tell you. You have no idea, but I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I knew how much they meant to you. To both of us," Ashley said, resting her gaze on her older sister. "How are you feeling? About all this?"

"I don't know," Brittany said honestly. "I mean half of me wants to be angry with her and to throw a slushie in her face for what she did, but the other half wants to make sure she's okay. She's been through so much, Ash. I know I should hate her but…I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I know," the small blonde said knowingly. "I don't think you could ever hate her. I mean, you've known each other almost your entire life, Britt. Of course it's going to be hard to get over her. Now, why don't you start unpacking, while I start dinner?"

Ashley got up off the couch to make her way over to the kitchen that was connected to the room they were already located in. Brittany soon followed taking a seat at the counter while her little sister turned the oven on.

"Yeah…about that. I kind of left my car at the supermarket, since Rachel was kind of updating me with what was going on. I'll just get it in the morning," she said dismissively, waving her hand in the air.

"Nu-uh. Big sis, you had a long flight so you'll need all the beauty sleep you can get. I'll just get Ben to get it on his way back from work, it's no big deal."

"I'm pretty sure your boyfriend has a lot more better things to do than run around for me. It's okay, I can just get it tomorrow. I may visit Rachel while you're at work anyways since she's just living with her dads."

"Okay, if you're sure. Now, what food did you end up buying for din dins?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Yeah…I kind of left those in the car too. My bad. I'll make it up to you with some fondue!" Brittany exclaimed, bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

Ashley smiled, playfully rolling her eyes, "whatever you say, Britt."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

Santana reluctantly turned away from her apartment door to see her best friend sitting at the kitchen counter. She had a concerned yet pissed off expression on her face. One in which Santana wanted to avoid. _I can't deal with interventions right now._ Ignoring the blonde, she silently moved across the hallway towards her room, but was stopped when she felt a strong hand pushing her back.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Where the fuck have you been? Why didn't you come back after your break? It's almost three and I've been worried sick," Quinn yelled, holding a tight grip on the Latina's wrist.

"It's a free country, Fabray. I don't need you or anyone else for that matter to babysit me twenty four seven. I can take care of myself," Santana said, ripping her hand away from Quinn's grasp.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because without me you wouldn't have a place to stay, without Puck you wouldn't have a job and without glee club you would probably be dead right now. So, bullshit you can take care of yourself, Lopez. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you need help?" Quinn asked, trying to urge her message across to the stubborn brunette.

"I don't need fucking help, Fabray! I need my parents. Is that what you wanna hear? I need them to be alive so that all the shit in my life could become just a little bit better. I need them to hug me and tell me everything is going to be okay even when it won't be. But most of all I need to get _her_ out of my head!" Santana screamed, pulling at her hair in anger. "Fuck!

Seeing her friend in such a bad state, Quinn dragged a reluctant Santana to the couch where she could calm down. Santana felt weak. She always hated talking about feelings and crying in front of people. The thought of her best friend seeing her in her worst state made Santana hate herself even more than she already had. She knew Quinn just wanted to help, but having those unwanted memories come rushing back to her made her feel drained.

Quinn finally broke the silence. "Back at the bar…when you said you had nothing. That's not true, you know? You'll have Puck and I till the day you die. We love you so much, San. We care about you, but we're just worried."

Santana scoffed, "Bullshit. Puck wouldn't give a fuck if something happened to me. He'd probably be too busy fucking one of the customers."

"Is that what you think?" Quinn said, surprised displaying a hint of anger. "If you really believe that, then you don't know him at all. He was looking for you all night, S. He drove around the block a hundred times trying to find you and yet you think so little of him. Yeah, he was a douche in high school, but can't you see he's changed? Didn't you realise that a long time ago?"

Santana stayed quiet, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that people might actually care about you? What are you so afraid of?" Quinn continued, trying to figure her best friend out.

"Well, believe it or not, Fabray the last time someone cared about me they stomped on my heart, so I much rather be forever alone and have everyone hate me than go through that again. Happy?" Santana said, quickly getting up from the couch, but was interrupted with the blonde's arm pushing her back down.

"No, I'm not happy. You think I'm happy to see my best friend like this? You think I haven't had my heart broken too? I went through shit in high school, maybe not as much as you have but I got up to the stage where I was questioning my own life. Being pregnant at sixteen doesn't have its quirks, being kicked out of your own house and having your baby taken away from you isn't something I wanted, but I went through it. Fuck, I even got ran over by a truck and as much as I wanted to die in that hospital bed, I didn't. I didn't because I knew that even in the shittest of times I had people around me who loved me and cared about me. And I knew I had people I didn't want to lose like you, Puck, Brittany and…" Quinn stopped, regretting the words she was yet to speak.

"Rachel?" Santana stated knowingly, looking straight at the blonde.

Quinn let out a defeated sigh, "Yeah…"

"I still can't believe you didn't tell her. She was about to marry Douchey Mc Man Boobs and you just let it happen. You were in love with her just as much as I loved…well you know who I'm talking about," Santana said, mentally kicking herself for still not being able to say her name.

"Yeah…I actually still remember when we both caught each other out," Quinn laughed, trying to brighten up the mood, "we were in the bathroom…"

* * *

**Lima 2011**

"_Why won't you talk to her?" Quinn said, walking towards the sink opposite her best friend, "Brittany was practically crying all the way through Spanish today."_

"_It's none of your business, Fabray," Santana snapped back, applying her eye liner. _

"_It is my business since you are both my best friends. You don't even realise how easy you have it. Brittany is a very forgiving person. You say sorry and it will be like whatever you did didn't happen. I mean, god! Just go for it, no one will care. At least you have someone. At least the person you're in love with…"_

"_I can't believe it. You read that note I wrote her in class, didn't you?" Santana yelled, throwing her eyeliner in the sink._

"_I didn't need to read anything and you know I wouldn't do that, S," the blonde urged, stepping closer to her friend._

_Santana took a step back, "That's exactly something you would do. You take things that don't belong to you and snoop around in everybody's private business. I don't care what you think you know. I am not in love with anybody, especially Brittany."_

_Quinn stayed silent, looking at the obvious lies printed on her best friend's forehead. _

"_Just because the person you love will never love you back, doesn't mean you have to drag me into your pathetic ideas," Santana continued, keeping her ground._

"_Shut up."_

"_You think I don't know? You think I don't see the way you look at Berry in glee? That when she gets all gooey with Finn you turn away? You think I didn't figure it out?" Santana yelled, feeling tears streaming down her face._

"_I don't know what the hell you're talking about, shut up," Quinn gritted through her teeth. _

_Santana continued, "Everybody knows! The way you treat her like shit in the halls, to fantasising about her in glee; it's pathetic. The way you do everything you can…"_

"_Well, you'd do anything to protect your little image wouldn't you? Perfect badass Santana who couldn't possibly be in love with a girl…" _

_Quinn was interrupted by a hard slap that was struck across her face. "Fuck you." With that, Santana walked out of the classroom, trying to stop herself from crying, leaving the small blonde alone._

"_Oh shit," Quinn whispered. "I'm in love with Rachel Berry..."_

* * *

**A/E: **Hopefully I'll have some Brittana if not next chapter, than the next. But I did get to give a hint of Faberry. Yes, I'm trying to make how Quinn has had a thing for Rachel for quite some time, but never got to express it. So I'll see how I go! Please ask questions if you have any! Got a bit of inspiration from the show _Once & Again._


End file.
